


Cosas de hombres

by appatary8523



Series: Estudihambres AU [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Nada mejor que una incómoda plática de hombres mientras doblas ropa
Series: Estudihambres AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cosas de hombres

Día de doblar ropa. A Héctor no le emocionaba en lo absoluto, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Se llevó todo a su cuarto, lo puso en la orilla de la cama y se puso a acomodarlo. De un momento a otro su mejor amigo entró y se posicionó a su lado, como sin nada, sólo para irrumpir su paz.

—¿Disculpa? — Héctor dirigió la mirada al otro, sumamente confundido por tal repentino comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Imelda nunca te la ha chupando?

—¿Qué? ¡N-No! Nosotros nunca-

—Oh, cierto. Esperarán hasta el matrimonio, ¿cierto?

—¡No!

—Pues te aviso que, para que se casen, primero necesita ser tu novia.

Héctor bufó —Ya casi se lo propongo, ¿Ok? Es solo que... Está muy concentrada con las cosas de la escuela y no quisiera distraerla.

—Bueno, si me preguntas...

— No te pregunté

— ...Ya vives con ella, le ayudas a algunas cosas, a veces incluso le pagas sus cosas. Ya salen a pasear juntos, se desvelan viendo películas... A mi parecer, no creo que haya mucho cambio.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes. Luego, Héctor replicó. 

—... La verdad, no había pensado en que ya hacíamos... Muchas cosas de novios...

—¿Ves? Tengo razón. Te digo, ocupamos más de estas platicas, de cosas más íntimas.

—Nh, quizá. A veces siento que necesito hablar de... asuntos por el estilo.

—Bueno, aquí estoy para ti. Entonces, ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es demasiado íntimo! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No se, te veías aburrido, y pensé en alegrarte el día.

—Wey, estaba doblando mi ropa nomás.

—¿Y eso es muy divertido?

—Claro que no.

—¿Lo ves? Vine a salvarte, jajaja.

El mayor se acostó de lado en la cama de Héctor, donde no había nada, además de una almohada. 

—Casi no hablamos de estas cosas.

—Oh, tu hablas mucho de esas cosas. Me has dicho bastante de todas las morras a las que te echas, aún si no te lo pido.

—Tu lo has dicho, yo hablo mucho ¡Pero nunca hablas de ti! Vamos, estamos en confianza ¿No?

  
—Mh... —Héctor dudó seguirle la corriente, pero terminó sentándose en la cama para platicar más cómodo. —Sabes que nunca me he sentido cómodo hablando de... Todo esto, ¿no?

—Si, lo sé... ¿Entonces no quieres que te lo chupe?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

— Yo

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Claro que Imelda, pendejo. ¿Nunca has tenido una fantasía en la que llega toda cachonda y te propone algo rico?

—P-pues... Ay, es que tu eres bien puerco y ves mucho porno ¿Sabías que eso altera tu percepción y expectativas de una relación romántica?

—¿Qué? Ese no es el punto

—¡Claro que lo es! No todas las mujeres a las que les gustas quieren... Hacer lo que sea que tu tengas en mente. ¿Sabes? Cuando alguien se... No se, se atora en el lavadero, realmente quiere que le ayudes a soltarse. No quiere que... Tu sabes. Llegues y-

—¿Te gustaría encontrarla atorada en algún lugar? ¡Eres un marrano!

—¡No! Ash, no importa. Pero... Lo que sea que quiera ¿Qué tal si a ella no le gusta? No, no. Esperaré, le daremos tiempo, platicaremos al respecto y ya. Luego.

—¿Luego qué?

—Pues luego, lo que pase.

—Luego. Claro. Ya que tengan como 40 años

—¡Hey!

—Pero no me has respondido ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía?

—No te diré. Y ya, no insistas.

—¡Ándale, dime! No pasa nada, no le voy a decir a nadie.

—¡Que no!

—Y yo te digo la mía.

—Que pinche asco, paso.

—¿No te gustaría que te la jalara, al menos?

—¡No, shh!

—¡Vamos! ¡Todos sueñan con eso!

—¡Ernesto, cállate ya!

—Tiene manos chiquitas, seguro que usaría las dos ~

—Ya bas—... ¿Tu crees?

Ernesto sonrió triunfal, asintiendo en silencio. — Manos chiquitas 

—N-nunca había pensado en-

—Oigan ¿De que hablan?

Ambos, nervosos, voltearon rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación para encontrarse con Miguel. Los muy tontos habían olvidado cerrar la puerta, y el chiquillo, al escucharlos discutir de quien sabe que, se acercó curioso. Los otros dos estaban que se morían, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Seguro no mucho, ¿No? Rogaban a Dios que así fuera. 

  
—Cosas de hombres— Dijo Ernesto sin pensarlo ni un poco.

—Bien! Yo también soy hombre. Debieron haberme invitado antes!— Mencionó el menor, solo para meterse y subirse a la cama, queriendo ser incluido.— ¿Y luego?

Héctor volteó a ver a Ernesto, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer. Pero al menos agradecía que hubiera interrumpido la otra nada agradable charla.

—Pues... Ernesto me decía que... Que...

—Que quería comprar un coche! Y pensábamos en que modelo seria bueno.— Añadió rápidamente.

—¡Si! Eso. Obviamente no algo caro, y chiquito, por que no tenemos espacio para estacionarlo

—Oh si, y aquí se los roban ¿No? —El niño parecía haber creído que estaban hablando de eso y al parecer tampoco había escuchado nada, lo que les daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Si, pero tener uno nos ayudaría bastante. —Defendió el mayor.

Héctor se quedó callado de ahí en más, no podía segur la mentira del carro y, siendo honesto, se sentía muy incómodo, teniendo en la mente todas las cosas que Ernesto le había estado diciendo con anterioridad.

—¿Que tal una camioneta?!— Cuestionó Miguel.

—Mucha gasolina— Respondió Ernesto, ya más tranquilo.

—¿Un deportivo?

—¿Qué parte de algo barato no entendiste?

—Oh, oh! ¡¿Que tal una moto?!

—Es solo para uno, a lo mucho dos.

–Pues yo he visto que se suben hasta de a cuatro! Y a mi me gustaría ir el moto. Nunca me he subido a una, ¡así que sería emocionante!

— Yo también quisiera una... Aunque de seguro Imelda nos mataría.

Miguel y Ernesto rieron ante la idea.

—Están muy risueños ustedes, muchachos ¿De que tanto hablan?

Se escuchó de repente. Era Imelda, quien se asomaba por la puerta, llena de curiosidad sobre lo que hacían al escuchar la risa de Miguel.

—No, no entres Imelda. ¡Estamos hablando de cosas de hombres!— Exclamó el niño, totalmente emocionado con la plática de los carros

  
Imelda volteó a ver a Héctor solo para encontrarse con su mirada confundida, luego se encogió de hombros. La chica simplemente negó antes de irse a hacer sus cosas, dejándolos también con sus dizque pláticas de hombres.

Vaya que seguían siendo infantiles, pensó. Se la pasaban hablando de puras tonterías.


End file.
